


Cupid

by UnbiddenRhythm



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, exercise in writing BROTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbiddenRhythm/pseuds/UnbiddenRhythm
Summary: Reeve doesn't understand he's being asked on a date....his assistant has his back, though.
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti & Other, Reeve Tuesti & Reeve Tuesti's Assistant, Reeve Tuesti/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AppleSharon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleSharon/gifts).



> Shout out to AppleSharon, who inspired this prompt. This is for you!

"I'm investigating near Kalm. I should be back before tonight." 

"And you have everything you need?" Reeve asked. 

"...I could a second pair of eyes." Vincent's admission was quiet. "I wouldn't mind you joining, truthfully." Reeve seemed taken aback, the color in his cheeks rising. 

"I'd love to, Vincent," he stammered, "but unfortunately I think my schedule today is completely full—" 

"Actually, sir," Rita cut in, looking at her data pad. "All your meetings are cancelled for today." She smiled brightly from Reeve to Vincent. "Looks like you can join Mr. Valentine after all." 

" _All_ of them? How's that even possible—we had a full slate today." 

"All of them, Commissioner. Which means," she grabbed the stack of files from him with a playful smile, "you can keep Vincent company. Sounds like a great time." Before he could protest anymore Rita spun him 'round and pushed him through the door, calling, "Hurry and get ready. Don't keep Mr. Valentine waiting." 

As Reeve went off, Rita turned to Vincent conspiratorially. 

"His meetings aren't actually cancelled. But I can take care of all that." She grinned. "Enjoy your time. Try not to keep him out too late, hm?" Rita winked. 

"Yes ma'am." 


End file.
